The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric power systems and more particularly to reduction of demand/response effects implementing volt/VAR control systems and methods.
Reactive power occurs when apparatuses with inductance or capacitance return power to the power plant supplying the power to the apparatus. For example, an electrical appliance contains inductance and capacitance. During portions of the alternating current (AC) cycle, the appliance stores energy, and during other portions of the AC cycle, the appliance returns the energy. As such, electrical energy from the appliance periodically returns to the power plant, and the energy flows back and forth across the power lines. This phenomena leads to an extra current in the power lines, which can cause wasted energy in the form of heated power lines, as well as voltage drops in the power distribution circuits. “VAR” is volt-amperes-reactive and is the term used to describe reactive power. VAR support is implemented in order to manage the voltage drops in the power system. Demand/response events can cause significant increases in the overall load profile of the power distribution circuits before and after the demand/response event. These increases are called pre-rebounds and post-rebounds.
What is needed is VAR support that actively reduces the magnitude of the rebounds and provides some control over the magnitude of the rebounds.